


innocent blue

by schofieldelicate



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), blakefield - Fandom
Genre: American College, College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, frat boy blake, my cute babies that i cant get enough from, no canon at all because it plays in today's world, yes i really went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: the story in which two roommates slowly - but surely - fall for each other
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> people really don't seem like this so i am probably gonna delete it and write it differently
> 
> pov switches at every dashed line, you'll see what I mean :)
> 
> pleaase please tell me how to improve or what you would like to read thank u!!!!!!!
> 
> For non-american: in America you usually live in a dorm during your freshmen (1st) year. the rooms are usually super small, so you spend quite a lot of time with the other person, whether you like them or not. a fraternity is a sort of society. there are different kinds ; business fraternities, pre med ...., but in this fic, it is a social fraternity. social fraternities legit exist only to have fun and bond with a group of people you feel like fit your personality. To be able to join a fraternity, there is a long process of pledging, where you have to do a lot of things to prove to the frat that you belong there. there is also a lot of hazing. In many fraternities, there is the concept of having a "big" or being a "Little". A "big" is usually an older person, who decides to take a new member of the fraternity under his wing and show him around. that person in a "little". Frats have their own houses close to campus. The members don't have to live there, but it is encouraged and most pledges want to live there!! so yey hope you learned something about American college culture and if something does not make sense, please ask me!!!

Move-in day. Blake could not believe it. He was finally in college and not just any college; a college in Los Angeles, California! Excitedly, Blake pushed his luggage to the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. He was alone, his parents not being able to fly all the way to California, but Blake didn’t mind. He was way too excited and ready to meet his roommate. 

With a loud bing, the elevator stood still and Blake left the elevator, looking around. There were many people around him, looking nervous and lost, like little birds finally leaving their nests. 

Blake looks at the number on his key and looked around for his room. He knew he had one roommate. Finally, Blake saw his room, number 763. There was a big sign on the door and Blake quickly read it. 

Welcome, Thomas and William!

A smile on his lips, Blake opened the door and entered the little room. There were two beds on either side of the wall, two desks and a big window. Thomas quickly ran to the window and looked out; you could see the skyline of LA. 

After the first round of excitement, Blake started to look around. His roommate had already moved in and Blake couldn’t help himself but check out his side of the dorm. The boy had arranged a lot of books on his desk - in alphabetical order - and had a little cactus next to the window. There was also a framed family picture on his desk and Blake wondered which one was William. William’s bed was already made and also in a very neat matter. His pillows and blanket were of a pale pink color; it looked beautiful and soft. Everything on his roommate’s side of the room was so beautiful, that Blake couldn’t help but feel bad. He didn’t own anything in matching color. But his thought was quickly interrupted when the door was opened.

Blake quickly stood up straight and looked at the boy in front of him, giving him a soft smile. Blake was not one to care about appearances, but this man was gorgeous. He was tall and had short blonde hair, a soft, yet beautiful smile on his lips. Blake could also tell that he had beautiful facial features as if they were sculpted by the Greek gods themselves. His eyes were of an innocent blue and he was biting into his lower lip.

“Hey, I’m Thomas Blake! I’m so excited to meet you!”, Blake introduced himself after starring at the beautiful boy for a little too long and held out his hand. Nearly unsure, William took his hand and looked at him for a moment, before looking at the floor again.

“I’m William Schofield”, he murmured quietly, Tom immediately loving the sound of his voice. It was so calm and soothing - and he had a beautiful accent too.

“That’s great! Man, I can’t believe I’m in LA…”, he answered and looked around, his eyes shimmering in the light of the sun. William Schofield nodded lightly and bit his lower lip, again.

“Why’s that? Are you not from here?”, he asked, sounding quite distant, but Blake didn’t care.

“No, I’m from Nebraska! But it has always been my dream to live here”, he answered, giving William a huge grin. 

“Oh, I always forget that Nebraska is a thing”, William chuckled, sitting down on his bed. Blake rose his eyebrows lightly.

“Um, it’s the birthplace of Kool-Aid, so it’s kinda a really important state”, Blake laughed, but William only nodded slightly, no hint of a smile. The brown haired boy was starting to realize, that they might not have that much in common. What was that stupid questionary for that the college sent them beforehand?!

“Well, I’m from California. Born and raised”, William answered after a couple of moments of Blake intensely staring at him and he turned around, picked up a book that Tom hadn’t noticed yet. So he reads. Maybe they could connect on that.

______

But, alas, Tom Blake was wrong. William and Tom seemed to be like oil and water. Will hated Blake’s new and loud friends. Will also didn’t appreciate Tom eating snacks all the time in their room because “he didn’t like crumbs everywhere.” And most of all, Will hated it when Tom called him “Scho”.

Schofield did not like crowds and all he wanted to do, was to focus on his studies. He was here for a reason, not to have fun. Especially not with someone like Tom. Will knew people like Blake for high school and he was convinced that they were not his cup of tea.

“Scho!”, Blake yelled as he opened the door and ran into the dorm, a huge grin on his face.

“I finished pledging! I’m a Pi Kappa Phi now!”, he informed Will proudly, wearing a blue shirt with his greek letters on it.

“Amazing”, Will replied cooly and turned back to his book. Fraternities were the worst, according to Will. Just encouraging male toxicity, and of course, his roommate loved that. 

“We are throwing a party tonight, you should come”, Blake spoke, jumping onto his bed.

“I’d rather not”, Will replied quickly, not understanding why Blake would even want him to go. Tom was supposed to know him well enough by now.

“But, Scho!!”, Tom whined and stood up, sat down next to William. He looked at him deeply with his pretty, blue eyes. They were beautiful, just like the rest of Tom, but Schofield shook his head, his gaze glued to the pages of his book.

“Fine. It’s at our frat house if you change your mind. I’ll text you the address”, Blake pouted after a while, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Why would you even want me there?”, Schofield couldn’t help himself but ask, glancing at the pouting boy. He was too pretty and Schofield decided, that life wasn’t fair.

“Because you’re my roomie! And roomies who celebrate together, stay together”, Tom quickly replied, giving him a sweet smile. Schofield didn’t reply. What Blake was saying, made no sense. They both knew that they would not room together again. Blake would move into his frat house and Schofield would pray to get a quieter roommate. And frankly, Schofield was looking forward to it.

“Well, I have to go. I hope you decide to come”, the pretty boy whispered after a moment of silence, getting up and grabbing his phone. Schofield barely looked at Blake. He was just happy to have a night for himself and his books.

_______

Of course, Schofield didn’t show up. Blake should have guessed it. But his rather optimistic self always got the best of him. The music was loud in the frat house, people dancing on the tables, drinks in their hands. They had invited their sister sorority to the party and the place was completely crowded.

But the beautiful, tall boy wasn’t here. Annoyed, Tom walked to the bar they build out of pieces of wood the day before and drowned a couple of shots. He didn’t understand himself; why did he care so much about his stupid roommate? He had a bunch of new brothers now and should be celebrating that.

“Tom, get your ass here!”, he heard his big yell and Blake shook away the thoughts on his roommate, walking through the crowded room to his big. His big was named Oliver and he was a junior, studying computer science.

“Hi”, Blake greeted him rather quietly, giving him a handshake.

“What’s up, Tom? You seem so quiet”, Oliver immediately noticed, and Tom just shook his head, slightly pouting.

“I’m just not drunk enough”, he replied, which was true. He needed more alcohol pumping through his veins if he wanted to have tonight.

“Let’s change that”, Oliver laughed, pushing Blake to the side.

“I need some drinks for my little!”, he yelled and people around them cheered as Blake drowned one drink after another. And wow, alcohol really was magical. The more he drank, the better he felt. An hour later, Blake was standing on the table, singing - or rather yelling - the lyrics to ”mo mamba”. He hated that song sober but drunk it was a different story. He moved his body to the rhythm of the music, bumping into Oliver.

“Tom, I was just thinking about you. When are you moving in?”, he asked Blake, his words slurred from the drinking. Confused, Blake starred at the tall boy, biting his lower lip. Moving in? Scho.

“I don’t know”, he whispered, taking out his phone and looking at the time. He could barely make up the numbers, but Blake knew it was time to leave. He did not want to sleep on the floor in this dirty frat house, but rather next to William.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I have to go”, he added and gave Oliver a smile, moving through the body of people to the door. He knew he let his big confused behind, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk about leaving Scho right now.

Luckily, their dorm was very close to frat row and Blake found his way there immediately, getting out his key and stumbling to open the door. He tried his hardest not to make too much noise, knowing that Schofield always had a hard time falling back asleep.

Clumsily, Blake took off his sneakers, throwing them into the corner of his room, wiggling off his pants. He sat down at the edge of his bed, his gaze falling on William. The boy’s eyes were shut and he looked so beautiful and warm. Without understanding what he was doing, Blake moved closer to the blonde boy, looking at every detail of his gorgeous face. Everything about William’s face was beautiful. He had an adorable, little nose, the prettiest and most kissable lips Blake had ever seen, and a jaw sculpted by God himself. 

Carefully, Tom brushed his finger over William’s cheek, barely touching him. But the boy opened his eyes nevertheless and saw to Blake, completely confused.

“What are you doing?”, Schofield mumbled quietly, Blake enjoying the sound of his voice. It was so soft, as the sound of a violin.

“Can I sleep with you?”, Blake asked, his words slurred from the pink shots he drank. Blake did not know what he was saying and William looked a lot more awake, after a second.

“What?”, Schofield replied, opening his tired eyes again, looking at Blake with a confused expression. Tom was sure it was the alcohol talking, but he could not stop himself. He wanted to nuzzle his head into Schofield too badly to act as he had never said these words.

“Please, Scho. You’re so warm.” And, to Blake’s surprise, William did move to the side, making space for Tom. He patted on his bed lightly.

“But stop talking, ‘m tired”, he blonde boy mumbled, closing his eyes again.

_______

Waking up with Tom in his arms was a surreal experience. The younger boy had nuzzled his head into William’s side, his arm lazily laying over his tiny waist. Schofield turned to his side very carefully, making sure not to wake up the sleeping boy.

Schofield could barely remember the events of last night, looking at Blake’s gorgeous face, but he was sure the younger boy would regret it. Cuddling with your roommate that you barely get along with was probably not the most normal of all things. Schofield himself was confused too. He didn’t like Blake that much, a fact that he didn’t hide, but having him in his arms somehow felt good.

Beams of sunlight made their way to Schofield’s bed, highlighting Blake’s brown hair. Schofield felt, that Blake would wake up soon and took the time to soak in everything this moment had to give.

“Scho”, Blake mumbled lightly, opening his eyes and looking at Schofield with a confused expression. For some reason, Schofield did not mind Blake calling him that today. He even enjoyed the sound of his voice.

“Morning”, Schofield replied sweetly, not being able to resist those innocent, blue eyes. Tom yawned lightly, jerking his hand away as soon as he seemed to realize how close he was to Schofield. 

“What am I doing here?”, Blake asked, nervousness clearly in his voice and Schofield couldn’t help but be hurt. He wasn’t surprised, he had expected it. And, in all honestly, William wanted to be fine with it. They still weren’t friends or anything.

“Your drunk self wanted to sleep next to me”, Schofield replied coldly, getting out of bed and putting on grey socks. 

“That’s so weird”, Blake said under his breath, also getting up and sitting down on his own bed. He quickly stretched his arms. Schofield could not blame him. It was weird. Really weird since they barely talked. Blake quickly put on his pants, changing shirt, while William looked at him with a confused expression. He did not know what to say or do.

“I might be moving into the frat house in the next couple weeks”, Blake said, quickly glancing at Schofield. Then he left the dorm, without another word. Schofield fell back on his bed, even more lost than a minute ago.

He wasn’t sure if he still wanted Blake to move out and never see his beautiful face again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this in so long! I couldn't find a good ending and still havent found one. hope you enjoy our college babies anyways!!

Contrary to popular belief, Schofield did do other things than reading books in his bed. He also loved reading books in the library, where be had a little student job. And since that awkward night with Blake, Schofield spent even more time at the library. Tom barely went to their dorm anymore, making William feel lonely for some reason he could not explain. 

“William, can you put these books back where they belong?”, Anne asked, dropping a huge box filled with books in front of William. She was in charge of everything and gave William all his tasks. 

“Sure”, he replied swiftly, grabbing the first book in the pile, reading the title. Usually, this was a task that Schofield adored. It didn’t require too many of his neurons so that he could day dream about whatever he wanted. But today was different. His thoughts kept going back to the gorgeous, brown haired boy.

Schofield didn’t understand why he missed him. They never had gotten along and Blake was annoying. It made no sense. So little, that Schofield couldn’t help himself and sighted loudly.

“You okay, bro?”, a guy in a football jersey asked him, patting his shoulder lightly. William was a little surprised by the act of kindness and quickly nodded.

“Yeah… it’s just college, you know?”, he answered and the man nodded.

“Yeah, dude, I know”, he replied, giving him a final pat on the shoulder. William turned back to the stack of books, picking up a rather big book. It was by Paul Fussel and called “The Great War and modern history”. Again, Schofield sighted loudly. Tom was a history major and here he was thinking about him again.

He walked slowly to the history section, looking through the book. It looked really interesting and was apparently named one of the best non-fiction books of the 20th century.

“Scho?” William immediately raised his gaze at the sound of this oh so familiar voice. And here he was, standing in front of him. His wild locks were unkempt and he looked pretty tired, a big smile plastered on his lips. He was wearing another t-shirt of his fraternity, which made William roll his eyes.

“Hi”, William answered without any emotions, quickly turning away to put the book back where it belonged. But Blake grabbed his arm, forcing the blonde man to look his way.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!”, Blake exclaimed, smiling softly.

“That’s because you practically moved out”, William replied, coldness in his voice. He was not in a good mood and talking to Blake didn’t change anything to that matter.

“I know… Frat life has been crazy”, Blake answered and Schofield noticed, that he actually did look tired. There were rings under his eyes and his skin wasn’t glowing as much as usually. Not that William noticed that.

“Listen, maybe we can grab lunch together? I want to talk to you”, he added after seeing no reaction from William’s part. William quickly put the book back in the shelf.

“Why would we do that? We never eat together”, he grumbled, looking everywhere but at Tom. The light blue color of his shirt made his eyes stand out even more than usual and William needed to think straight.

“Please-“

“You don’t have to ask me if it’s okay that you move out. I don’t care”, William cut into Tom’s words, a stern expression on his face.

“But, Scho, we should discuss that-“, Blake tried again, but Schofield only raised his hand, angrily. He didn’t know what made him mad; it couldn’t be the fact that Tom was moving out, right?

“And don’t call me Scho!”, he yelled, turning around. He didn’t care that he was too loud, he was sick of it and especially sick of Tom.

________

Thomas was clinging to his beer, a tired expression on his gorgeous face. It was barely 3 pm, but Tom had already had enough for today. Slowly, he took a big gulp, before closing his eyes. He gently pressed the beer bottle against his forehead, enjoying the coolness. 

“You can move into my room”; his big spoke happily, sharing all the information Tom needed to know to move out. But he really didn’t want to. He wanted to see Schofield’s grumpy face, but clearly Schofield did not want to see him.

“That’s nice”, he replied inattentively, finishing his beer and walking to the fridge. There was a big bottle of red wine and Tom immediately filled a mug with it.

“Hey, is everything alright?”; Oliver asked concerned, looking at Tom who licked away his red wine mustache.

“I’m just pregaming”, the brown haired boy replied quickly.

“Pregaming for what?”, Oliver replied, a confused expression on his face. Blake just shrugged, biting his lower lip.

“There is this party at Sigma Sigma Sigma.”

Tom Blake did not end up going to the party. Instead, he was standing in front of the door to his dorm, searching for his keys. He wasn’t in the mood to dance on tables - it was a Tuesday for God’s sake! - but he was in the mood to see his roommate and talk to him. And if his roommate did not want to talk to him, at least stare at him in a very subtle manner.

Finally finding his keys, Blake tried to open the door, but it was already opened by someone else.

“Scho!”, Tom yelled as soon as he saw the boy, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. Quickly, the blonde man pushed him away, raising his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”, he asked calmly, seeming less mad than a couple hours earlier, looking at Blake with curiosity. He was leaning against the door and Tom couldn’t help but notice how good he looked. He was wearing a soft pink sweater and his hair was a little messy, which made him look even cuter than usually.

“I wanted to see you”, Blake said with a huge smile, falling onto Schofield’s bed and grabbing a pillow. He hugged it like a stuffed animal and Schofield rolled his eyes.

“That’s my bed”, he blonde man spoke, but Blake didn’t even bother to reply.

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hang out with me-“

“Your deductive reasoning skills are exquisite”, Schofield interrupted him, with a little smile.

“Anyways, I still think we should hang out. Maybe we can go on a hike?”, Blake pouted, slowly sitting up.

“Have you ever seen me exercise?” 

“No, but I think you should”; Blake replied swiftly, quickly realizing what he said might be misunderstood. The boy threw the pillow next to him and stood up, walked to William, or rather stumbled to him.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way! You are absolutely gorgeous and perfect and stunning”, he rambled, swiftly rushing his finger over William’s cheek.

“That’s nice but I think you’re drunk”, he laughed, slowly removing Blake’s hand and maybe Blake enjoyed the little touch a little too much.

“No, ‘m just tipsy. And I want to spend time with your gorgeous, grumpy self”, he whined, looking at William through his beautiful, thick lashes and fluttering them.

“We’ll see about that. Now go to sleep”, William demanded, but not sounding all too mad. Tom was pretty sure that he even saw a little smile on his pretty lips. 

Hence, Blake decided to not be annoying and hopped onto his bed, pulling his covers over him. 

“Can you pinky promise that we’ll go on a hike?”; he whispered after a while, looking at William with his big puppy eyes. Usually, no one could resist them and Blake prayed that not even Schofield could resist him. And he knew he was right when he saw a little smile appear on the blonde man’s lip.

______

Blake was basic. But Schofield already knew that. Of all the hike possibilities around LA, the younger boy decided to walk around the Hollywood sign. The Hollywood sign!

“Come on!”, Blake exclaimed akimbo, giving Schofield a bright smile. The sun was shining on Blake as if he was a Goddess, making him look incredible.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah”, Schofield replied unimpressed, tying his laces and standing up. He wasn’t sure anymore why he accepted Blake’s offer in the first place. This was a bad idea; he’d have to handle Blake for way too long. Lunch would have been easier.

“Look at these flowers, Scho!” Schofield immediately rolled his eyes. Here we go.

“Amazing”, he replied coldly, thinking about his book laying on his bed. He would give a lot to be with this book right now instead of being in nature with Blake of all people.

“You always remind me of flowers, Scho. You’re really pretty and delicate”; the younger boy went on, skipping around next to Schofield. It was an adorable sight and made his heart flutter, but Schofield was not about to acknowledge that. 

“Right. So you wanted to move out?”, the blonde man changed the conversation swiftly, getting a little, adorable pout in return.

“Yes, well no. I mean - I don’t know”, Blake rambled, kicking a stone away.

“I don’t want to leave you”, the boy whispered a moment later and Schofield couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Seriously? I’ll be fine”, he replied nearly hurt. Who did Blake think he was? And it’s not even like he would leave him, their path would just diverge.

“I never said you won’t be fine”, Blake grumbled, standing right in front of Schofield. He was so close, that William opened his eyes wide, taking in the moment. Blake looked a little annoyed but also beautiful. His eyes were even prettier this close-

“I’ll just miss you”, Blake whispered, slowly raising his hand and brushing his soft fingers over Will’s cheek. Will couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He just stared at the boy, enjoying the touch a little bit too much.

“So stay”, he croaked, finally turning his head away. This could not happen again.

But Blake clearly had different ideas. Carefully, he placed a finger under Schofield’s chin, forcing the older man to look at him. Then he moved his hand up, faintly touching Will’s lips, cheek, neck. Schofield forgot how to breathe, staring at Tom without moving once.

“I will”, Blake said after a while, leaning closer; his lips ghosting over Schofield’s neck. His touches felt like electricity and for some inexplicable reason, Schofield wanted more. 

“Yeah, I will”; Blake repeated, taking a step back and leaving Schofield completely breathless. He had never been this lost in his entire life.

____

Blake was still gone most nights. After all, he was still in a social fraternity. But against all expectations - and for the disappointment of his frat - Blake really stayed in the little dorm with William.

Not a lot had changed between them, a fact that bothered Blake. He wanted to spend more time with the pretty man: when he saw Schofield sleep, all he wanted to do was jump under the covers with him and hold him tight. Nevertheless, Schofield was not on the same wavelength and Blake didn’t know what to do. No one had disliked Blake this much since his high school math teacher.

“Scho, can you help me with my math homework?”, Blake whispered. He was sitting at his desk, looking over to Schofield who was on his bed, reading a textbook. Slowly, Schofield put the book down, raising his brows.

“Math? Isn’t your big an engineer? You should ask him.” William was right, Blake should ask his big. But the thing was, that he didn’t want that. He wanted Schofield’s help, him leaning over his shoulder, his hot breath fanning his neck.

“I’m sure you’re good at math. You’re so organized in your head”, Tom tried again.

“Yeah, I am”, Schofield replied content, throwing his book next to him and getting up.

“And I’m also bored so how can I help?” he added, pulling his chair next to Blake’s. There was a little, soft smile oh his pretty lips and Tom couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering. William was so close to him that he couldn’t admire every little detail of his beautiful self. The grey specks in his blue eyes, the freckle on his cheeks and the little stumble on his chin.

“How can I help?”, Schofield repeated getting Blake out of his trance.

“Sorry, Scho!”, he quickly said, pushing his notebook towards the older boy.

“I just don’t understand how I am supposed to find the derivate of the cotangent”, he asked, looking at William with his doe eyes. Schofield furrowed his eyebrows and nodded lightly.

“Well, you know that the cotangent is 1 over the tangent, right?”, Schofield started his little lecture, but Tom was barely listening. Well, he was listening because he loved the sound of William’s silky voice, but he wasn’t paying too much attention to their meaning. He was mesmerized by the way Schofield was teaching him, scribbling fractions on his notebook, underlining the word “chain rule”.

“Does it make sense now?”, Tom snapped back to reality, looking at Will. He was looking at Tom very intensely and Tom immediately nodded his head.

“Yes! Totally!”, he answered, smiling brightly. He didn’t understand any more than five minutes ago, but the pretty, blonde boy did not have to know that.

“Alright. So, show me”, William replied taking the notebook away and throwing it on his deck. There was a little, knowing smile on Will’s lip and Tom wanted to kiss it away - no wait, slap it away. That’s what people say, right?

“Oh, okay” Tom said softly, picking up his pencil, trying his best to remember Schofield’s word. What did he say? Something about tangent and the quotient rule…

“Uh, so the cotangent is actually just the tangent but like… on his head?”, he started, a confused expression on his face. Schofield next to him giggled lightly, biting his lower lip.

“Wow, was my explantation that bad? I really should not become a teacher”, he remarked, Tom quickly shaking his head. He couldn’t stop himself from laying his hand on Will’s, rubbing over it ever so lightly.

“No! It was great, I was just really distracted…” Tom exclaimed, immediately regretting his words when he saw the curiosity grow in William’s beautiful, pale eyes.

“By what?”

And Tom wanted to think of excuses, making up something believable. _Frat life has just been crazy at the moment._ Or something like that. But the worlds left his mouth before he could stop them.

“You’re just so pretty. It’s distracting.”

All of a sudden, Schofield’s cheek turned pink and he looked at his feet, clearly not expecting this answer. And again, Tom was taken aback by William’s beauty.

“Are you drunk again, Tom?”, he asked after a couple too many seconds. He had clearly forgotten about the math problem, biting his lips bloody red.

“It’s 2 pm, geez”, Tom replied, trying to lighten the moment desperately. One probably should not say this type of thing to his probably straight roommate.

“With you, I never know”, Schofield replied, a little smile on his lips.

“I never know anything with you”, he added a couple of moment later, sighing loudly and picking up Tom’s textbook. Tom could not help to wonder if that was a good or a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter there will (hopefully) be more action:) leave a kudos or a comment if u feel like it!! thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a painfully american fic i am so soorry

William was laying outside in the sun, his eyes closed. It was a beautiful day in California and Will wanted to enjoy the golden sun. It had been a couple of stressful days during which Schofield barely left his desk, so he was glad for the moment of peace and quiet.

The sun was shining on his face, making him feel warm and cuddly. William felt as good as after a class of yoga - not that he went all too often. But moments later, an adorable little sneeze made William open his eyes and look up. No other than his roommate was standing in front of him, rubbing his nose.

“Are you sick?”, Will asked cautiously as Blake sat down next to him, ready to move further away. But Tom only rolled his eyes, pointing to the sun.

“I have sun allergy”, he explained and Will couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows.

“It’s a real thing, look it up!”, Tom immediately added to his explanation, sneezing once more. The blonde man couldn’t help but giggle lightly, earning a little slap on his arm.

“So, what is my roomie doing out in the sun? I was so sure that you were a vampire!”, Tom asked, putting on a sunhat. Will rolled his eyes, looking at Tom. He looked beautiful with the sun kissing his golden skin, not that Will would ever say it out loud.

“I am trying to get good grades. Not that you would understand that”, the blonde boy replied, hearing Tom chuckle next to him.

“Oh, I get good grades. I just don’t even have to try”, he giggled, getting a bunch of punched together pages out of his backpack and handing them to Schofield. Surprised, William looked at Tom’s messy handwriting, later noticing the big red “A+”.

“You’re such a bragger”, he replied, a fond little smile on his lips. He was happy for Tom, but he was not about to show it. But Tom seemed to have seen his smile, smiling even more. He had such a beautiful smile, Schofield was pretty sure that it was brighter than the sun.

“Anyways, nerd, are you down to go to the beach tonight?”, Tom asked, changing the subject.

“You need to feel the ocean breeze, I can tell”, he added quickly before Will could disagree, flattering his eyelashes. 

“Don’t you have other plans? It’s Thursday”, Will replied, but Blake just shook his head.

“No, sorry. You’re out of luck”, Tom giggled, getting up. He grabbed his backpack, looking at his watch.

“See you later”, he said, winking before turning away. Will had to lay back down again and took a deep breath. Why was he so excited to spend time with his annoying roommate?

______

Tom was biting nervously into his lip, looking around. He was already in Venice Beach, waiting for Will impatiently. He knew he shouldn’t be that excited to spend time with his roommate - they did spend about 8 hours a day together while sleeping - but Tom couldn’t help himself.

He finally saw Will after a couple of minutes: he was walking towards Tom, wearing a shirt Tom had never seen before. It was a blue, Hawaiian shirt and would look terrible on anyone. But Will wasn’t just anyone.

“Hi Tom”, he greeted him happily, giving him a little awkward wave. This was only the second time that they spent time together outside of the campus; the first time being the hike.

“I brought snacks!”, Blake yelled excitedly, quickly closing his mouth. Why was he being so awkward? But it was too late now, so he quickly gave Will the plastic bag he was holding close to his chest. With a curious expression, Will opened the bag, fishing out a bag of cheddar goldfish crackers.

“I’m pretty sure these are my snacks”, Will laughed, Tom’s cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

“You never eat them so I thought I could remind you of their existence”, Tom quickly replied, snatching the bag and walking towards the beach.

“Well, thank you for your service”, Will laughed, following closely behind. Blake’s gaze fell on the ocean and he realized what a beautiful day it was. The sky was purple with red highlights and it looked magical. 

When they arrived at the shore, Tom sat down, patting the sand next to him. Quietly, Will sat down, taking one of the snacks out of the bag. Tom himself took a granola bar, observing Will as he ate some fruit snacks. His hair had gotten much longer since the beginning of the semester, Schofield now having beautiful, blonde curls. Tom wanted to touch them, but he held himself back.

“You’re right. I needed to see the beach”, Will broke the silence after a while, giving him a small smile. He looked so stunning, Tom felt his heart flutter.

“I knew it-“, Blake started, being cut off by his phone loudly ringing. Quickly, he grabbed it, reading the messages. It was his big, apparently, he was needed at the frat party. Tom wanted so badly to text back that he was busy - which he was - but he knew he couldn’t say no. He had already denied living in the frat house and Tom knew that he had to play an active roll in the fraternity if he wanted to stay.

“I have to answer this phone call”, he excused himself, getting up and taking Oliver’s call.

______

William was looking at the ocean, watching the waves mesmerized. Tom had left him to go call his friend and Schofield didn’t mind too much. He quickly grabbed another snack - a fruit roll - and ate it happily.

Tom was right; the ocean breeze was refreshing and Will decided that he should come to Venice Beach more often. He was always sitting at his desk that he completely forgot where he was and that there was actually a life around him that did not include academia.

“I’m so sorry, Will”, Tom snapped Will out of his thoughts, giving him a tired smile. He looked gorgeous in the fainting light of the sun. 

“It’s my big. I have to go; they need me at the frat”, he added, making Will’s heart ache. And as quickly as this moment started, it was already over. Will shouldn’t be surprised. The blonde man coughed lightly, giving Tom a forced smile.

“So you did have plans with your frat”, he said and Tom kneeled down next to him, running his hand through his luscious curls.

“I did. But I wanted to spend my time with you”, he answered quietly and Will could feel his heart flip. For whatever reason.

“Oh. You didn’t have to. I’m sor-“

“Why don’t you join me? This could be fun!”, Tom interrupted Will, suddenly smiling as if he had just won the lottery. Will loved the sight but he knew it didn’t always mean something good. Tom tended to be crazy.

“You’re coming with me. It’s gonna be so fun! Your first frat party!”, Blake said, excitement in his eyes. He looked so adorable and happy and somehow Will didn’t find it in himself to say no to him. He just couldn’t say no to that gorgeous boy.

And when Tom grabbed his hand to walk towards the uber they ordered, Will couldn’t find it in himself either to let Blake’s hand go.

________

It was very loud in the frat house - even louder than usual and Blake was a little bit mad. He had changed his plans to come here because they said that he was needed. But, that wasn’t really true. Tom wasn’t really needed but here he was, with his innocent roommate. Will looked around like a lost, little bird, looking up to Tom every chance he got.

“Where are you needed?”, Will asked softly and Tom just shrugged, looking around.

“I am pretty sure I am not actually needed”, he replied as Oliver finally walked toward him. He looked pretty drunk and had two blue shots in his hands, handing one to Tom.

“Little! You made it!”, he yelled happily, giving him a quick hug. His gaze then fell on Schofield and he continued to smile, handing Will the other shot.

“Hello to you, handsome lad!”, he greeted him with a big smile and Tom was quite happy that Oliver was such a nice person. At least he wouldn’t encourage the image of frat boys had in Will’s mind.

“Hi”, Schofield replied quietly, looking at the shot with a curious expression.

Oh no. Tom wanted to slap himself on the face; was Will really that innocent? He really should have not invited him.

“Thanks, Oliver. You can go now”, Tom quickly said, grabbing Will’s hand and pulling him away. They should leave right now, Blake wasn’t really needed so this could all stop.

“We can leave if you want”, Tom said, turning around to Will, who had just emptied the glass in his hands. He made a disgusted face, nodding quickly.

“So when they said they needed to you, they meant it just to get you to the party?”, Will said as soon as they stepped outside. The air stopped being stuffy and Tom breathed in deeply.

“I’m so sorry”, was all Blake could say, looking at Will’s beautiful face. It could have been such an incredible night, but instead it was quite the opposite. Tom just wanted to turn back time, back to the beach.

“It’s okay”, Will said as they were walking up the stairs to their dorm, giving him a cute, little smile.

“I really needed to feel the ocean breeze”, he added, getting out his key. Tom just stared at him, looking at his hands. He had delicate, long finger and Tom suddenly felt the urge to hold them again.

“I’ll make sure that we won’t get interrupted next time. I want to spend time with you”, Tom said and fell onto his bed, not wanting to see Will’s face as the words left his mouth. Maybe Will still didn’t like him and he was actually glad that the night was cut short.

“Me too.” It was barely a whisper, but Tom had heard it anyways. And saying that he felt like he was the top of the world would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it !!! please leave a lil comment if u have the time, I appreciate them so much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while and I am so so so sorry!!

“You never told me what you want to major in!”, Blake said all excited, leaning over the table to Schofield. They were sitting in the beautiful university library, studying. Actually, Schofield was trying to study, which was more difficult than expected with Blake by his side. 

“Oh, um, I’m Pre-Med. But I doubt I’ll get into medical school”, Schofield replied softly, fidgeting his pencil. He had wanted to be a doctor since he was a child. 

“Don’t say that! You’re the smartest and kindest person I know. There is no way you won’t get into med school”, Blake replied immediately. His voice was so sweet and convincing, but Schofield couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Blake was that kind to everyone. 

“We’ll see. I have to do a lot more volunteering to have a shot”, he replied drily, looking back at the textbook in front of him. Chemistry was definitely not his strong suit. 

“Wait- do you wanna volunteer? You should join me!”, Blake said with a big smile.

“I volunteer at this animal shelter and it’s the cutest thing. All you have to do is play with the puppies and feed them”, he explained and Schofield couldn’t help but notice how cute Blake looked while saying that. He was literally glowing. 

William was aware that volunteering with animals would probably not really help his application for med school - it would probably help to become a veterinary if he changed his mind - but animals were cute and so was Blake, so what could he say except yes?  
“That sounds great, I’d love that”, he replied, feeling warm inside.

“It’s going to be so fun, you’ll see”, Blake giggled but quickly got distracted as a girl walked towards them. She was tall, had strawberry blonde hair and smiled widely when she saw Tom. Schofield couldn’t deny her beauty and for some inexplicable reason, William immediately didn’t like her.

“Tom! How are you?”, she spoke softly, leaning against their table and batting her lashes. Tom’s cheeks gained a pink color and he bit his lower lip lightly.

“Really good, May. Are we still eating dinner together?”, he answered and Schofield was now completely sure: he definitely hated that girl.

“Of course”, she giggled, taking Tom’s hand in hers and pressing it lightly.

“I’ve been looking forward to this the whole week”, she added sweetly and Blake smiled - the type of smile that Schofield had never seen before and William was starting to feel sick. He didn’t understand himself and why he was acting up, but he couldn’t help it. 

Without a second thought, William picked up his textbook and threw it in his bag, quickly getting up.

“I forgot I have a class right now”, he excused himself, rushing away.

What was wrong with him?

_______

“Peanut! Come here!”, Tom spoke softly and the little doodle immediately ran towards Tom, licking his face. Tom laughed loudly, scratching the puppy behind his ears, enjoying the moment.

Helping out in the West Hollywood animal shelter was Tom’s favorite part of the week. William was also supposed to join him today, although they hadn’t spoken in a while and Tom wasn’t really sure why. He was a little confused, but hoped dearly that everything was fine.

Tom decided to rub Peanut's belly again, pressing a little kiss on her golden fur.

“Hi, Tom”, Blake finally heard his name, turning around to see Schofield. He was standing behind him, biting his lower lip bloody.

“Scho! You made it”, Tom laughed happily, waving the blonde man to him. He was wearing an adorable checkered shirt and his hair was slightly ruffled. Schofield gave him a little smile, sitting down next to him. A round, black cat immediately walked towards William, meowing loudly.

“That’s Peppermint”, Tom introduced them, observing fondly as Will picked up the cat, carding his fingers through her dark fur.

“Hi peppermint”, Schofield said calmly, slightly booping her little nose. The sight of William with a cat was so endearing and Tom would have been happy looking at Schofield and Peppermint for the rest of his life.

“How was your date with April?”, Schofield snapped Tom back into reality and Tom couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. He slowly pushed Peanut away, getting up and walking toward a big, brown cupboard.

“Her name is May, actually”, he replied, getting out a box filled with cat treats.

“Whatever”, Schofield scoffed as a response and Tom slowly raised his brows, confused. William didn’t even know her, so why was he acting so stuck up?

“Well, since you asked, it was great. She’s a lovely girl”, Tom replied, nearly defensive, and sat down next to Schofield. He handed Schofield a little cat treat that he immediately gave to Peppermint.

“How long have you two been a thing?”, he asked, while stroking her fur, his gaze focused on the cat. Tom was starting to feel a little lost and he sighed loudly.

“May is from our sister sorority. We’ve been hanging out for a while now”, he replied truthfully and William rolled his eyes.

“Well, that’s just great.”

“Yes. It is”, Tom answered perplex. Since when did Schofield have a problem with whom Tom decided to hang out? He had an active social life, not like William, and that wasn’t a bad thing. Just because they had started to get along didn’t mean Tom had to give up all the other people in his life. 

Abruptly, William got up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Where is the person in charge? I need to ask them to sign this slip of paper”, he asked, looking away.

“She’s in the room next to us”, Blake replied and Schofield quickly left the room, leaving Tom alone with Peppermint and Peanut. This is definitely not how Tom imagined volunteering with William would be like.

______

“What the hell was that about, Scho?”, Tom asked as he entered the dorm, looking at William with raised brows. Delicately, William closed the book he was reading, looking up to Tom. He did look a little mad and Schofield couldn’t really blame. He had been quite insufferable at the animal shelter.

“What do you mean?”, William replied, sitting up while Tom threw his bomber jacket on his chair, rushing his fingers through his dark locks. His cheeks were rosy and he grabbed his thermos bottle, taking big gulps. As soon as he finished drinking, Tom cleared his throat and sat down on the floor.

“Why were you so mad at me in the animal shelter? I didn’t even do anything and it was supposed to be fun”, he explained, opening his shoelaces. 

He was right, William knew that, but he just couldn’t help it. Tom was allowed to hang out with whomever he wanted and it didn’t have anything to do with him.

“I was having a rough day”, was all that Schofield managed to answer, turning away to pick up his book again. He couldn’t tell Tom the truth… because William barely knew the truth himself. 

“That doesn’t really explain your actions”, Tom replied, his tone softer now and William started to feel sick all over again. Tom made him completely mad, for whatever reason.

“Yes, it does”, he snapped before he could stop himself.

“Now, can you leave me alone? Who cares about how I reacted? It’s not important”, he said quickly, rubbing his nose. Blake’s facial expression was unreadable as he got up.

“Go hang out with May, or April, or whatever month she is named after”, Schofield grumbled but Tom just shook his head.

“Scho”, he said softly, sitting down next to the blonde man on his bed. His voice was soft as butter and there was so much concern in his voice- William didn’t deserve his kindness.

“Are you alright? You can talk to me; I thought we were friends”, Tom spoke, laying his hand on Schofield’s. His hand was incredibly soft, like everything about Tom and Schofield quickly shook it off before he’d do anything stupid.

“Please leave me alone”, William asked harshly and Tom looked up, a hurt expression on his face.

“You know what? I just might”, he replied, picking up his jacket and leaving William Schofield alone. Sighing, William pressed his palm on his forehead, closing his eyes dramatically. 

What was wrong with him?

_______

“You want to sleep here tonight?”, Oliver repeated Blake’s sentence as he sat down on the couch, nodding.

“Yes, please. I can’t face my roommate today”, Tom replied, picking up a pillow and hugging it tightly. Tom was trying to remember all the conversations he had with Schofield over the last couple of days to realize what he had done wrong. But nothing crossed his mind.

“You should have just moved in when you had the choice”, his big replied, making Tom roll his eyes.

“I’m sorry. It’s just- he’s been acting so weird lately and I don’t understand why”, Tom tried to explain. He wanted so badly to clear the problems between him and William and go back to the way it was before.

“Sounds like you need a beer”, Oliver replied, getting up to go to the kitchen. Tom knew that Oliver was barely listening to him, but it was better than nothing. He had to share his troubles with someone and listening to him was nearly Oliver’s duty.

“Or do you want wine? There’s a bottle of white”, his big asked, but Tom only shrugged. He didn’t care about beverages, he cared about Schofield.

Thus, Oliver handed him a mug filled with white wine, sitting down on the counter across from Tom.

“So what exactly happened?”, he asked, giving Tom finally the chance to speak up.

“I’m not sure. All was good and then it just wasn’t”, Tom started and Oliver chuckled, taking a big gulp.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific if you want genuine advice”, Oliver replied and Tom nodded.

“So I was at the library with Scho and it was great - he wants to be a doctor, doesn’t that fit perfectly? - and then May showed up and it got really weird”, Tom explained, taking a sip from the white wine. It was terrible - way too sour - but that’s just what college was about.

“That’s weird”, Oliver replied very helpfully and Tom sighed dramatically.

“Maybe he has a crush on you”, Oliver said, getting up to fill up his glass again. Tom quickly rolled his eyes, fidgeting with his mug.

“Very funny, Oli”, he grumbled and Oliver turned around, a serious expression on his face.

“I wasn’t joking”, Oliver replied and Tom nearly dropped the mug.

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schofield is dramatic and so am I. please leave a lil comment if u feel like it! thanks for reading this


End file.
